


Morning Routine

by bluebell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell/pseuds/bluebell
Summary: Mycroft woke up, masturbated, and then had a leisurely breakfast before starting work.





	

Mycroft woke up, masturbated, and then had a leisurely breakfast before starting work.

At least, in an ideal world, that was how he would have liked to start the day. But there was no such thing as an ideal world. There was an order to things, a system. Mycroft was generally awake and checking his messages and emails on his phone even before his alarm went off at six. And since wanking whilst at work was unthinkable - even if he was working in bed whilst in his pajamas - he generally ignored his inconvenient morning erection until it went away.

The problem with that was that if he ignored the issue for too long it would simply take care of itself whilst he was sleeping, and he was simply too old to be having to take care of soiled pajamas or sticky sheets. No matter how pleasant the accompanying dreams might be.

So he scheduled it into his routine. 6:15 a.m as he was showering, right in between checking his messages and his (disappointingly healthy) breakfast.

But still, some mornings Mycroft would find himself waking up with one hand already around his hard and leaking prick, the all consuming arousal meaning that his mind was still foggy rather than waking to full alertness as he usually did. On these occasions he usually made himself let go of his cock and continue with his usual routine. A good routine was the sign of an ordered mind.

But this morning it was as if an incubus had invaded his dreams, offering acres of soft skin to touch and a long thick cock for Mycroft to take his pleasures from. Then the dream was gone but Mycroft still wanted. Good god he wanted.

Mycroft kicked back the covers and stripped off his pajama bottoms before fumbling into his bedside drawer. He took out the dildo he kept there and the lube, dropping the toy on the bed beside him and coating his fingers with slickness. His cock gave a little jump as he did this and Mycroft quickly lay back on the egyptian cotton sheets and reached back with his fingers. He circled his pucker with his finger tips for a long moment before slipping one finger inside. Mycroft's breath caught at the sensation and he let the breath slowly out as he slowly moved the digit. First just slowly in and out and then circling the tight ring of muscle. Mycroft added a second finger, fucking himself on them slowly and he could wait no longer.

Mycroft picked up the dildo and coated it with lube. He let himself imagine actually having someone here to do this with. Someone who would rub their prick up against his as they kissed, someone who would tease him and make him beg and paint his lips with come.

He circled his hole with the blunt head of the dildo, rubbing himself with it, his eyes closing at the touch. Mycroft couldn't stop the low groan that left his lips as he breached his hole with the thick, slippery length, his hips moving restlessly to fuck himself on it as his other hand wrapped around his prick.

It didn't take long. Mycroft panted as he fucked himself with the dildo, his hand moving quickly on his leaking cock. Once he got the right angle he was hitting his prostate on every thrust and gasped with pleasure, his toes curling and his hand stuttering on his cock as he came, come painting his hand and his stomach. Mycroft slowly removed the dildo and let it fall from his hand onto the bed beside him. He fondled his softening cock and his nipples, shivering slightly from the overstimulation and imagined that it was someone else's hands doing this. Someone with strong rough hands who would pin him down and touch him until he got hard again. Until he was writhing beneath them and crying out for them to stop teasing him and fuck him again, fuck his loose hole until-

Good god he really needed to get fucked. 

Mycroft reluctantly got out of bed and slowly made his way to the shower, making a mental note to add it to his schedule. He couldn't afford to spend his mornings like this, he was already ten minutes behind with his routine.


End file.
